


No big deal

by pernickety



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, The slightest bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu worries about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No big deal

Manu has noticed something and it worries him a bit. Lately when he and Chris are fucking, Chris won't touch him. He'll grab a fistful of duvet, hold on to the edge of the mattress, hide his hands under pillows and basically do anything to keep his hands off Manu. 

At first Manu thought he was just being paranoid, because the frequency with which they do it - every time they have even ten minutes of uninterrupted privacy - has remained the same. But Chris, who used to be so tactile, used to grab at Manu for every inch of skin he could touch, now keeps his hands well out of reach. 

The first time it happened they were in a hotel bed, Chris was on all fours, writhing and bucking under him and Manu leant down to kiss the glistening beads of sweat from between his shoulder blades, but Chris didn't reach back to grab for a fistful of Manu's hair. Feeling a bit neglected, Manu pulled out and flipped Chris onto his back, but when Manu settled between his thighs, Chris did not wrap his arms around him to pull Manu in for a kiss, he held onto the headboard instead. No big deal. Chris looked pretty hot actually, spread out like that under him, rib cage expanding and contracting with shallow, gulping breaths, his face red with exertion and lips puffy from rough kisses. 

The next time, they were in the shower and Chris scratched at the wall instead of Manu's arms. Fine, he was probably worried about falling over. 

Manu started to be really concerned the night they were standing in the hallway, making out with their trousers around their ankles and Manu pumping both their cocks in one big hand and the whole time Chris kept his hands behind his back. 

Manu's big worry was that maybe Chris had some problem with the way he looks. That somehow his body had lost its appeal and even though he couldn't stand the thought of touching him, Chris was just too polite to break up. 

To test that theory, Manu made sure Chris saw him in various states of undress the next day before, during and after training. That night Chris pushed Manu into their room and started tearing the clothes off him before the door had even closed. So that was that theory disproved. But while even while giving Manu the best blowjob of his life, Chris kept his hands on his own knees. 

Manu decided to confront him when they were making out on the couch and Chris wriggled his hand out of Manu's grasp for the third time. 

"What the issue with the hands lately?" Manu asked. 

"Nothing!" Chris blurted out a little too forcefully and immediately blushed furiously. 

Manu just raised a quizzical eyebrow and waited for Chris to reconsider his answer. 

"I have a thing. It's no big deal. I just... I always wanted, you know, getting tied up or whatever. Just forget it, it's stupid." Chris was actually trembling and hid his face against Manu's neck. 

Manu ran a reassuring hand down Chris's back while considering the idea. 

"Ok." 

Chris still wouldn't look at him. "Really?" His voice was unsure and hopeful and muffled against Manu's shoulder. 

"Yeah. With what? Do you have handcuffs?" 

"No, I thought..." Chris doesn't finish the sentence only hooks his finger in Manu's belt and gives it a tug. 

"Alright. Get up." Manu orders and Chris scrambles off the couch so quickly he almost falls over. 

Manu stands up as well, towering half a head over Chris, who is biting the inside of his cheek and watching Manu's hands as he unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of the trouser loops in one fluid motion. 

"That was ridiculously hot." Chris's voice is breathy and he gives Manu a quick kiss before pulling his shirt over his head. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. Turn around, please." Manu says with a smile.

Chris stands with his back to him and Manu can feel excitement and nerves coming off him in waves. All he wants to do is wrap Chris in his arms, tell him everything will be alright and kiss him in front of a fireplace that would somehow appear in his living room. 

Manu fights that urge, because what he wants even more is to give Chris what he craves. 

Chris holds his hands together behind his back and Manu realises he has no clue how to tie someone up. He loops his belt twice around Chris's wrists and ties a knot. When he lets go he's pleasantly surprised it holds. He leans forward and gives Chris a few kisses along his neck. 

"Does that feel alright? Tell me if it hurts." 

"No, feels great." Chris says with a content sigh.

Manu slides his hands around Chris's hips along the belt line and undoes the fly. The trousers and boxers pool around his ankles and Manu lets Chris lean against him as he steps out of them.

Chris is completely naked now, his cock half erect and suddenly everything is almost unbearably awkward to Manu, who is still completely dressed. He's also kind of out of ideas and he's so happy Chris is standing with his back to him and can't see the slightly panicked expression on his face.

Finally he decides to take things back to the couch. He pulls Chris along with him, but without the use of his arms, Chris loses balance and trip falls on top of Manu who catches him and holds him on his lap. 

Chris starts giggling and immediately the tension in the room evaporates. 

"I think we need to practise this a bit." Manu says and kisses him. They're on more familiar territory now. Manu knows how to kiss Chris, knows just how to leave him breathless and moaning with one flick of the tongue. 

Chris, without breaking their kiss, twists on Manu's lap until he's straddling him and grinds his hips against Manu's crotch. 

They stay like that, kissing and grinding and Manu's really getting into this, letting his hands run up and down Chris's body, from his shoulders, down his chest, up and down his thighs until they settle and Chris's ass, fingernails digging into warm skin in the rhythm set by Chris's hips. 

Finally the friction of fabric on skin just isn't enough anymore. Manu grabs a bottle of lube and starts working Chris open. When he crooks his finger just so he hits Chris's prostate and Chris moans into their kiss. Manu keeps up the motion until Chris is babbling incoherently in between just begging Manu to please fuck him already. 

Manu gets Chris to raise his hips so he can unzip. He gives his cock a few pumps with lube slick fingers. He positions the head of his cock at Chris's entrance. 

"Me on top with no hands?" Chris asks, but doesn't hesitate and lowers himself on Manu's cock, slowly and gingerly until he's sitting again. 

"I want you to work for it." Manu says with a wicked smile against Chris's lips. When Chris starts moving their kiss turns into an open mouthed moan. 

Chris moves slowly at first, still a bit unsure, but grows bolder when Manu places one hand at the small of his back, knowing Manu won't let him fall. Chris braces one foot on the couch for better leverage and starts riding Manu's cock at an almost frenzied pace. He lifts himself until only the tip of Manu's cock is inside him before slamming back down. Manu lets out a strangled "fuck yes" and digs his nails into Chris's flesh, pulling him towards him. 

"You like this?" Chris asks without breaking rhythm. 

Manu kisses Chris and runs his thumb across Chris's brow and Chris nuzzles Manu's open palm. Manu's heart feels like it might explode at any moment and it has nothing to do with the physical exertion. 

"Yeah, Chris, I fucking love this." 

Chris kisses him and runs a hand through Manu's hair.

Suddenly Manu realises: "Wait. What happened to being tied up?"

"The knot came undone. I had to start holding the ties up about ten seconds after you put them on me."

"I'll do better next time." 

"You were perfect."


End file.
